


Killing Mercy

by newbensolo



Series: Kylux Guro Challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Blood and Gore, Combat Exercise, Day 2, Decapitation, Fighting, Gen, Guro, School Promoted Violence, Young!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbensolo/pseuds/newbensolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Graphic violence as tagged, Be Careful.<br/>Other than that!! Have fun! I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Killing Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic violence as tagged, Be Careful.  
> Other than that!! Have fun! I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!

Hux grabs his weapon from the rack on the wall, it's a sickle to be precise. His father has a room of weapons at home that he forced Hux to become familiar with. Today at the academy they're practicing combat and Brendol Hux made it completely clear Armitage was to either win or die. 

He grips the handle of his sickle and approaches the platform in the corner of the gym. He leaves his grey uniform shirt and jacket folded on the floor, he's in a white ribbed tank. He knows the other students are probably staring at the scars on his arms. They're remnants of old strifes, nothing more.

Hux's opponent is another boy in his class, Faustine, who's always been gentle, kind, and not suited for the soldier lifestyle. He's got a six inch dagger clenched tight in his shaking hand. Hux stares at him blankly, there's muted pity in his gut. 

The instructor walks onto the platform, he shouts the rules in a stern voice. The only one Hux listens to is the last: The end of the exercise is determined by the first major injury or being knocked off the platform.

The whistle goes off and Hux dodges the shaky stab to his side. Hitting the boy in the temple with the handle of his sickle. The hit results in a groan and he darts behind the disorientated boy. Hux grabs a fist full of brown hair and shoves a boot into the back of his knee. Faustine yelps in pain and falls swiftly to his knees. His panicked hands wave and he lands a hit. The dagger sinks into Hux's thigh. 

Hux curses in pain, but leaves the blade imbedded in his thigh. He puts the knee of his injured leg in-between the boy's shoulder blades, puts the hand with the sickle on his shoulder and shoves down with the full weight of his body. Faustine lands face first; there's a crunch as his nose breaks. A small pool of blood begins to spread from under his face. Hux is still on top of him and Faustine struggles to breathe.

Hux looks up at the crowd around him as the boy beneath him whimpers in pain. His classmate's faces are a mixture of horrified and dull with excitement. He makes eye contact with his instructor. The man stares at him with approval, and astonishment. The latter making Hux's chest fill will rage. The underestimation, the mindset everywhere that Brendol Hux's bastard could never live up to his father's legacy. 

He tightens his grip on Faustine’s hair, the boy's eyes are swollen but he opens them anyway. His brown eyes are pleading, his mouth moving around the askance for mercy. Hux straightens his mouth into a firm line, and lifts his sickle. He ignores the collective mumbling of his classmates.

He lifts his sickle and brings it down on the boy's throat. There's a wet sound as it lands. He drags it out and blood sprays in his face, and across his shirt. He pretends not to notice the silence in the room. Faustine is still weakly struggling. Hux grits his teeth and brings down another blow, it gets deeper this time. The blood is starting to slow. 

Faustine is limp in his grip, but Hux can't stop. It's a matter of respect now. He winds up his arm and brings it down, blood flying off the blade. The boy's head is nearly off now, he starts to laugh. He licks his blood splattered lips and looks into the scattering group of his classmates as he brings it down one final time. He doesn't even look at the severed head before dropping it in disgust. A moment later his sickle drops too. The clatter resonates in the dead silence. He wipes his face with his hand and rubs it off onto his soiled shirt. 

He doesn't look at anyone as he steps off the platform grabbing the rest of his uniform from the floor. He walks out of the gym and heads toward the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> The boy Hux kills is named after the patron saint of Mercy ! I thought that was fun!


End file.
